


I Hate You, I Love You pt. 4

by fritokays



Series: I Hate You, I Love You [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I just can't seem to stop writing this. Here's part 4. Enjoy!





	

“You’re a total bitch for the other day,” Alex panted as she was pounded into the wall behind her over and over again, “Alura still won’t look at me.”

“Can we please,” Astra started as she bit lightly at Alex’s neck, “Not talk about my sister while I’m fucking you?” She finished and claimed the girl’s lips for her own.

“As long as you don’t leave sixteen hickeys on me again, I won’t bring her up,” Alex grunted as she felt her arousal getting closer and closer.

“Deal,” Astra murmured and curled her fingers eliciting the moan she’d come to know so well.

0~0~0

“So, who are you seeing?” Kara asked in what she thought was a casual tone a few days later. They were sat on the couch in the Zorel house. Each had their back to an arm of the couch and their feet were propped near one another’s.

“No one,” Alex sing-songed as she continuously texted Astra and didn’t even bother to look up at her best friend.

“Uh huh. So the sexts, the random disappearances, the hickeys and bite marks? You did that all yourself? You must be very talented,” Kara said sassily and Alex let out a laugh and looked up at the blonde.

“And you’ll never know,” She stuck out her tongue at her best friend, “Hey, is that movie playing that we wanted to see?”

0~0~0

Alex waited for her breathing to even out as she laid beside the woman who’d just caused her lack of oxygen. She wanted to badly to just speak the words right on the edge of her tongue. To ask what the hell they were doing. To ask what this meant. To ask anything at all.

Sure they talked. In the moments while they were still in the act, it was mostly taunts and things never to be repeated to anyone else. But it was those moments afterwards. Those few, brief moments when Alex let her guard down and Astra was a little more tender. It was in those moments, that Alex wondered if there could ever possibly be anything more between them.

She opened her mouth only to shut it again and nuzzle her nose against Astra’s shoulder where her head was pillowed. She sighed slightly and breathed the woman’s scent in.

“I don’t know,” Was said so softly, Alex wasn’t sure she’d actually heard it.

“Excuse me?” She questioned gently and looked up to meet grey eyes that met hers only for a brief moment before finding the ceiling again.

“I can practically hear you thinking over there,” Astra mumbled and Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “And I’m pretty sure I know what about,” The girl swallowed nervously, “And, to be honest, I don’t know what this means either, brat,” Alex almost laughed at how the term that used to irk her so much had quickly become a term of endearment.

“I-” She started and then just shrugged, “I dunno. Never mind,” She felt Astra shift beneath her and let out a sound of discontent before the woman stilled again.

“I,” The woman started softly and Alex looked up at her, “I’m not saying that,” She fumbled for her words, “I’m not saying that I wouldn’t want… Whatever with you,” She said with a grimace before looking at Alex, “I’m not good at this,” She scrunched her face up in distaste before Alex finally laughed at her and the woman rolled her eyes, “Brat.”

“It doesn’t hold the same sting anymore,” She taunted and Astra pinched her ass which earned her a playful glare, “So you… wouldn’t be opposed,” Alex tried to figure out how to ask her question, “To.. more?” She furrowed her eyebrows, “We both suck at this.”

“That’s probably why it’s taken this long for us to get here,” Astra dead panned before sighing, “I definitely would not be opposed to… more,” She murmured before making eye contact with Alex. The girl tried to hold back her grin but failed miserably and rolled her eyes when Astra laughed at her. She was taken aback though, when Astra claimed her lips softly like never before. There was feeling and emotion in this kiss and Alex couldn’t get enough of it.

She leaned into the woman as their lips moved against each other and felt a hand tangle gently in her hair. They broke apart moments later and Alex laid her forehead against Astra’s while the woman grinned right back at her.

0~0~0

“Brat!” Astra yelled out and Alex glared at her.

“Bitch!” She yelled right back as they stared each other down in the living room of the Zorel house. Kara had left the room and the two of them had enacted this little scene that they’d come up with days before. They couldn’t go too long without a fight after all. People might start to question it.

“God, you’re so spoiled!” Astra shouted and Alex huffed.

“And you’re just some washed up thirty something!” She fired right back. Astra winked at her right before both Kara and Alura came into the room to calm them down.

“Woah, what happened?!” The blonde asked, “I left for two minutes!” She pulled Alex out of the room as Alura did the same to Astra. The girl got a text only moments later.

Bitch: You might need to take a bow after that one, brat.

Alex: Right back at you, bitch.

0~0~0

Alex looked up when her front door opened. She really should probably keep that locked while her parents were out of town and she was alone in the house. 

Astra strode into the living room where Alex was lounging on the couch watching a rerun of FRIENDS. The woman picked her feet up, flopped down, and repositioned her feet in her lap. Alex watched her for a few moments before shrugging and turning back to the screen.

“That was strange,” She murmured and heard Astra laugh softly.

“So I’m not the only one who thought so,” She chuckled and Alex giggled and just shifted towards her on the couch instead, “We’ve got a lot to learn if we’re going to be in an actual relationship and not just be each other’s booty call,” She mumbled as she wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder and pulled her against her side. It was weird how perfectly they fit together.

“I suppose we do,” Alex whispered, “And you thought you’d start with cuddling on my couch? Did you at least lock my door? You know your niece likes to barge in without knocking. Much like yourself,” She said teasingly and Astra rolled her eyes and pecked the girl’s lips.

“Yes, I locked the door,” She murmured as Alex actually snuggled against her side and she couldn’t say she minded the feeling all that much, “So are we going to cuddle or what, brat?”


End file.
